militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Field Artillery Regiment (Mountain)
The 1st Field Artillery Regiment (Mountain) ) is a field artillery regiment of the Italian Army, specializing in mountain combat. Originally raised as Mountain Artillery Regiment the unit has served alongside the Alpini, a mountain infantry corps of the Italian Army, that distinguished itself in combat prior to World War I to World War II. The Alpini and Mountain Artillery regiments share, besides their close history, the distinctive Cappello Alpino. History The unit was raised in the city of Turin on 1 November 1887 as Mountain Artillery Regiment with three artillery brigades of three batteries each. On 1 March 1895 the unit expanded to five brigades, with the V Brigade becoming autonomous as Mountain Artillery Brigade of the Veneto on 21 August 1902. The regiment was tasked to provide artillery support to the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Alpini regiments and recruited in Piedmont, Liguria and Aosta. By July 1909 the regiment consisted of the: * Brigade Oneglia, in Oneglia (tasked to support the 1st Alpini Regiment) * Brigade Mondovì, in Mondovì (tasked to support the 2nd Alpini Regiment) * Brigade Torino-Susa, in Turin (tasked to support the 3rd Alpini Regiment) * Brigade Torino-Aosta, in Turin (tasked to support the 4th Alpini Regiment) On 17 July 1910 the brigades were renamed as groups. World War 1 With tensions rising the army expanded the mountain artillery and on 1 February 1915 the regiment transferred the depot in Oneglia with the Mountain Artillery Group Oneglia to the newly formed 3rd Mountain Artillery Regiment. Along with the depot and group, recruitment in Liguria and the task to support the 1st Alpini Regiment passed to the new regiment. To compensate for the loss of the Oneglia Group on the same date the Mountain Artillery Group Torino-Pinerolo was raised in Turin. During the war the regiment's depots raised and trained the commands of nine mountain artillery groupings (Raggruppamento Artiglieria Montagna), the commands of 17 mountain artillery groups (Gruppo Artiglieria Montagna), and 37 mountain artillery batteries, which were each equipped with four 65/17 mod. 13 cannons. Furthermore, two commands of siege groups (Gruppo d'Assedio), and 14 siege batteries were raised and trained by the regiment. * The regiment raised the following mountain artillery groupings: 1°, 2°, 3°, 4°, 5°, 9°, 10°, 11°, and 12°. * The regiment raised the following mountain artillery groups: XV (66th, 67th, 68th bty.), XIX (14th, 51st, 55th bty.), XXII (47th, 48th, 49th bty.), XXV (82nd, 83rd, 84th bty.), XXIX (91st, 92nd, 93rd bty.), XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XLIII, XLIV, LII, LVIII, LXII, and LXV. Note 1: The group's 53rd Mountain Artillery Battery was not raised until November 1916 for lack of available 65/17 mod. 13 cannons. Current Structure The regiment is part of the [[Alpine Brigade Taurinense|Alpine Brigade Taurinense]] and is equipped with FH-70 towed howitzers. * 1st Field Artillery Regiment (Mountain) - Regimental Command ** Command and Logistic Support Battery ** 7th Surveillance, Target Acquisition and Tactical Liaison Battery "Susa’d fer" ** Artillery Group "Aosta" *** 4th Howitzer Battery "La pomonite" *** 5th Howitzer Battery "La fulmine" *** 40th Howitzer Battery *** 6th Fire and Technical Support Battery "La Garibaldi" References External links * Official website * on Vecio.it page in Italian Category:Alpini Category:Regiments of Italy in World War I Category:Regiments of Italy in World War II Category:Artillery regiments of Italy Category:Military units and formations established in 1887 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1943 Category:Military units and formations established in 1991 Category:1991 establishments in Italy Category:1887 establishments in Italy